


Trans Connor headcanons hell ye

by patheticjazzhands



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticjazzhands/pseuds/patheticjazzhands
Summary: Let's light this fuckin candle





	Trans Connor headcanons hell ye

**Author's Note:**

> Let's light this fuckin candle

Ok so  
I already know this is going to turn into a story/stories so fUCKING BARE WITH ME PLEASE  
Also I might be a little messed up with pronouns at times so don't judge me for it  
Anyway on to the headcanonsssssss

 

• Connors original name was Mia

• when she was around six or seven she started telling everyone "hey! I wanna be a boy!!"

• but Mia still liked wearing pretty things like dresses and skirts, so the way it worked in her mind was, "I want to be a boy, but sometimes I wanna be pretty too!"

• five year old Zoe was perfectly content with the fact that her older sister enter to be her older brother. Cynthia was uncomfortable, but thought it was just a faze so she didn't day anything. Fucking Larry however, bristled every time Zoe called the seven year old "big brother" instead if "big sister" (as requested by Mia)

• by about ten years old, Mia still felt that way, and let everybody know. So Cynthia, though still slightly uncomfortable, wanted to talk to Mia and learn more about what exactly she wanted to do to become a boy.

• Mia wanted to change her name, so Cynthia began trying to find name she thought she would like, but of course Zoe wants to help too!! So she did begin helping, and was the first one to find a name Mia liked.

• "I think your name should be Connor!!"

• both Cynthia and Mia (now Connor) agreed.

• they were all equally and immensely excited, as well as being quite loud.

 

• too loud.

 

• Larry heard them.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be coming out soon get ready for Larry being a dick and Zoe being the sweet little angel she is


End file.
